The Princess and Her Wolf
by TheBiggestNerdYou'llEverKnow
Summary: A loving but super protective father, Maurice decides to give Belle a wolf puppy as a companion. He soon realizes he's bit off more than he can chew, though, when the wolf turns out to be none other than Red! Co-authored with The-Guardian-Shadow.
1. Chapter 1

**Finally, our first Red Beauty story! I've loved this pairing from the day Ruby and Belle met and this is something I came up with a long time ago. But, my buddy and I just got to writing it. Please, read and let us know what you think! **

* * *

Belle's mother had died during childbirth, and while Maurice had been heartbroken by the news, it had only taken one look at the young princess for the man to know she would be the center of his world. He loved his daughter more than anything. She was his pride and joy, and he wanted to give her the world.

But, he also wanted to keep her safe. So, the young girl hardly ever got to play outside and was constantly surrounded by guardsman. She didn't have any friends.

As the girl neared her 5th birthday, Maurice realized how unhappy Belle had become. The young girl needed someone to play with, to love. And so, he had one of his soldiers capture a wolf pup. So that Belle could have a companion.

Once he'd ensured the pup was friendly enough to allow near his daughter, Maurice headed into the dining hall where Belle was playing and kneeled before her. "I've got a surprise for you, Sweetheart."

The princess looked up at him, her blue eyes bright, and smiled. "What is it, Papa?"

Maurice led his daughter into her playroom and there sat a black wolf pup in the middle of the floor. Belle squealed and immediately began to run for the animal when her father stopped her, tugging on the back of her dress gently. "Slowly, Belle. Approach her slowly and hold out your palm so she can sniff you, get familiar with your scent. You don't want to scare her."

"Sorry, Papa. I will." He let her go and the young girl held out her hand as she approached the wolf slowly. "Hi, puppy. I won't hurt you."

The wolf was scared. She'd been taken from her family and didn't understand the world that was around her now. The animals were so big and always stomping around. However, at the first sight of the young Belle, the pup, with paws too big for her body, headed for the girl slowly as she sniffed the air.

She'd run back, though, when the girl bounded at her. But, seeing the man stop her and afterward hearing that her voice was softer as was her pace, the pup started walking toward Belle once more, until she sat right in front of her, panting happily and wagging her tail.

Belle smiled and, after allowing the wolf to sniff her hand, reached out to pet the creature's head, her fingers running through dark fur gently. She looked up at her father and spoke softly. "So she's all mine?" When he nodded, she smiled brightly and looked back to the wolf. "She's beautiful."

The young wolf licked her hand and barked before jumping up, placing her paws on Belle's shoulders and starting to lick her face.

Belle giggled as the wolf licked her, falling backwards with the pup and hugging her tightly. For days they were inseparable, Belle treating the pup like royalty and toting her everywhere she went. She'd named her Liza, not knowing the wolf already had a name, and came to love the beast quickly. They became friends immediately.

The pup was cuddled up beside Belle on the bed one night after a long day of play. Her pack had taught her well and she could control her wolfstime. However, tonight she was in such a deep sleep from a full day of playing hard that she lost control and transformed into her child form.

When Belle opened her eyes, she was curled around another small girl, not a wolf. And the princess immediately jumped out of bed, running off toward her father's room. "Papa, Papa, the wolf! She's a girl!"

Maurice looked over at his daughter with furrowed brows. "A girl?" He jumped out of bed and ran quickly to Belle's room. He lit a lantern in the room and didn't see the girl in the bed. She'd gone into the corner of the room, hugging her knees to her chest.

She knew what people did to wolves like her.

Belle's eyes fell on the other girl, and although she'd been freaked out at first, not understanding why her wolf had turned into a person, she now felt bad for running off and yelling. The girl looked frightened and Belle wanted to comfort her. So, she slowly walked over to her and knelt down in front of her, setting her hands on the girl's knees. "I'm sorry I ran off. I was a little scared. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." She whispered then looked up at Maurice. "You-You're not gonna hurt me are you? I-I know what humans do to creatures like me."

Maurice sighed, not having expected this at all. The man was a fair king who understood magical creatures were just as much a part of his kingdom as humans. He respected them, but knew they could prove to be dangerous. Werewolves were known for attacking villages. Especially when they were juveniles and had very little control of the wolf with raging hormones. When they were little, they were harmless because their parents fended for them. But once they got old enough to hunt on their own, they were creatures to be cautious of.

But one look in his daughter's direction, at her puppy dog eyes, and he already knew what he was going to do. "No, I won't harm you. Nor will anyone else. I imagine you'd like to go back to your family."

"But, Papa! I want her to stay." The princess then looked back to the girl, her eyes pleading. "You're not going to leave, are you? You're my best friend." She said sadly.

The girl looked at Belle and smiled softly. She had heard stories about the princess and how she was never seen out and about in the kingdom, how she was rumored not to have any friends. And thinking about how lonely she must have been until the wolf came, she made up her mind quickly. "No, I'm not going to leave but..." She looked up at Belle's father. "Sir, can... can my family visit me?"

Maurice laughed and took a seat on the cedar chest at the end of Belle's bed. "How about we take you back to your family and you can come visit us? Visit Belle." He looked to his daughter. "It wouldn't be fair to keep her from her parents, Sweetie. She could stop in any time she'd like."

"Okay." The wolf nodded then looked at her friend. "I'll visit you everyday, but I don't wanna leave yet." She sat up on her knees and wrapped her arms around Belle's neck. "You're my best friend, too."

"I am?" Belle smiled brightly and hugged the girl back tightly. "Okay. Now that I know you're a girl too and not just a wolf, we can play a lot more games." She leaned back but kept her hands on the other girl's arms. "What's your name? Your real name?"

She smiled. "My name is Ruby."


	2. Chapter 2

**There's a jump in time here, but we're going to fill you in on how Belle and Ruby's friendship developed with flashbacks. Which will be in italics. Thanks for the reviews and follows! Wouldn't a little Belle and Ruby be sooo cute?! ^^**

**Disclaimer: We definitely don't own OUaT or any of its characters.**

* * *

More than a decade later, the princess and the wolf were still the best of friends.

As promised, Ruby had come to visit nearly everyday. And a little curious Belle had asked all sorts of questions about her being a werewolf. They played games and ran amuck in the palace halls, much to the delight and chagrin of Belle's father. And as they got older, they begun to sneak out of the castle more and more, Ruby showing Belle the woods and teaching her all sorts of naturey things like fishing.

Now nearing her 18th birthday, Belle sighed as she stood for a dress fitting.

"Would you stop fidgeting, girl?" Ellyn, a maid whom Belle was close to, asked as she worked on making alterations. "Your Papa wants this dress all ready to go for the ball in just a couple weeks time."

Belle let out a puff of air, a whine to her tone. "But I don't even want to go to the ball." She was about to complain some more when she saw Red slip through the window, the princess grinning.

Ruby winked as her feet hit the ground and she leaned against the wall. "Well, don't you look gorgeous." She mentioned, looking at the dress. The wolf wasn't much for wearing dresses herself, but seeing Belle in them almost, almost, made Ruby want to wear them.

"Ugh, I hate this and you know it. Speaking of dresses and hate..." Belle smirked. "Ellyn should really fit you for a dress, too. You are my best friend so you have to come to the ball. I have a red one you'd look amazing in."

"A dress?" Ruby whined. "Aww can't I just wear pants? I mean, it's not like you're gonna have a date anyway and I'll be the one stuck dancing with you." She laughed softly. Kidding, of course.

"Oh dear lord. I swear, between the two of ya, I'm gonna be heading to an early grave." Ellyn said, shaking her head.

Belle laughed and winked at Ruby. "You can dance with me in a dress just as well as pants. Who knows, perhaps we'll find you a suitor there as well?" She suggested with the arch of a brow.

Ruby laughed. "A suitor? Don't make me laugh. None of the boys around these rich parts want a girl like me."

"And why not? You're beautiful with a heart of gold. Any boy would be lucky to have you. They do tend to like the wild, exotic types." She smirked, Ellyn poking her with a needle on purpose. "Hey, ow!"

The older woman chuckled. "If you're Papa heard ya talk like that he'd be shaking his head something mighty fierce. Red, would you like me to alter that dress for ya?"

Ruby laughed softly when Ellyn poked Belle. "I'm merely just a mutt."

"You're much more than a mutt, Red," Belle said kindly, genuinely, swatting at Ellyn for her little stunt.

Red smiled. She didn't believe it but she was glad Belle saw her as more. "Thank you." She then looked at the older woman and took a long, hard breath. "Yes, ma'am, I guess so. Just don't let me look in any mirrors." She groaned.

"You got it." Ellyn winked and got back to work focusing on Belle's dress.

The princess was still a little fidgety, wanting to be pretty much anywhere else at this point. "As soon as I get finished up, would you like to head out for a bit? Maybe go swimming?" She asked looking over at her friend.

"Swimming sounds great. Our normal hole?" Red asked with bright eyes.

Belle nodded. "Yes, our normal hole." Ellyn just shook her head but finished the alterations shortly after, the princess running off with Red to change into something more suitable for the woods and then heading out.

Standing at the edge of the swimming hole, Red took off her shirt and pulled down her pants. In the nude, she looked over at Belle and pushed her slightly before running and jumping into the water.

"Hey!" Belle chuckled, in the middle of yanking her pants down when Red shoved her, the princess almost losing her balance as she stood on one leg, pulling her ankle out from the pant leg. Once she was stripped down, she ran for a rock and dived off into the water, spitting some at Red when she resurfaced.

Ruby laughed hard and splashed her with some water. "Now, after all that talk of finding a suitor, why are you still suitorless?" She asked with a smirk and thumped some more water at Belle.

"Probably because you've turned me into a total tomboy." Belle chuckled. "No prince wants a princess who would rather be out adventuring than attending to royal duties." She splashed Ruby and then dived under, pinching Red's toe before reappearing on the other side of her.

"Muhahaha I've rubbed off on you." She chuckled then squealed at the pinch. "Gah, you know I'm ticklish!" She laughed then swam after her right before dunking her friend.

Belle sputtered water and rubbed her eyes before slapping Ruby's shoulder playfully. "Meanie. And of course I know you're ticklish. It's a good piece of knowledge to have." She smirked, slowly swimming closer to Red.

Red started swimming back ward. "No no no. It will only end badly if you start tickling me. I'm just forewarning you."

"Warning noted." Belle smirked. "But not heeded." She pounced on Red as best she could in the water, instantly tickling her at the ribs.

"AHHH!" The wolf yelled and tried to swim away. When that wouldn't work, she pulled the other girl close, wrapping her arms around her as tight as she could to prevent the smaller girl from moving. "You won't get your birthday gift if you keep it up."

"Oh come on!" Belle pouted, wiggling against Ruby to try and get free. Being pressed up against her like she this was having an effect on Belle, like butterflies in the stomach, a heated flush covering her chest sort of effect.

Red laughed then released Belle only to start tickling her. "How do you like it, huh?!" She chuckled then picked her up, throwing her just a few feet into the water, showing off her wolf strength.

Belle reemerged from the water sulking. "I hate it when you do that! I'm not a little rag doll you can toss around, wolf girl." She pushed her bottom lip out but then soon grinned. "Actually, it was kind of fun. Like when Papa tossed me up and down in the air when I was little."

Red floated over to her and smiled. "I remember that. Maurice is like a second father to me."

"Well, he certainly loves you like another daughter. Even if you're more of a handful than I." Belle smirked. "Red, can I tell you something that you promise not to mention to anyone else?"

Red tilted her head. "Of course. When have I ever told your secrets?"

"Never." Belle smiled. "But I was just ensuring your promise. That ball that's coming up in a couple of weeks... the whole point of it is to find me a suitor. A prince or a nobelman to take my hand in marriage and..." She was quiet for a long moment. "Well, I just don't want to marry someone I don't know and love, Red. Papa won't listen so... I was thinking about running off. Just for a bit. So he'll see I'm serious."

"I agree with you. I don't think I could marry someone I didn't know nor loved. But running away? Do you really think that's the answer? Maybe I could talk to him. Maybe he'll see it if it comes from me." She shrugged. Just knowing that Belle could be married off gave Red a funny feeling. She didn't really want to see her best friend with someone else. Sure, she wanted the girl to be happy but...

Belle sighed. "No, it's probably not. But I don't know what else to do. You can try talking to him, but he won't see any reason." She swam a bit closer to Red, stopping just inches from her. "If I run - which would be a temporary thing, I assure you - would you come with me?"

Ruby smiled. "If you run, I'll be right by your side. Someone's gotta protect you from all the evils in the world."

"Are you calling me defenseless? A weakling?" She scoffed. "Really now, Red, I've learned from the best." She grinned. "But thank you. For offering to come with me if I do it. I'd miss you terribly if you didn't go with me."

"Hmm, well, you can't beat me so... yeah, I am." She chuckled, not meaning to float closer. "And it would be really boring for me if I didn't go with you. I'd miss you too, Belle."

Belle slapped her again playfully, chuckling. "Cocky, much?" Her eyes locked with Red's as the girl floated closer. "Yeah, no one else would be able to put up with your abuse. You'd be friendless!" She smirked, obviously teasing.

Ruby laughed. "You're right. I don't know how you put up with me." She smirked. "And I would be friendless. Other than you, I can't really stand anyone else." She took Belle's chin in her fingers, looked into her eyes and spoke seriously. "You, Princess, are the only friend for me."

Belle smiled, her eyes twinkling as she looked right back into her friend's. "As are you for me, Red. My life would be a dull one without you."

xxx

_"My name is Princess Jane, but my friends call me Janie. You can call me Jane." The black headed, six-year-old told Belle. "And what are YOU reading now? Your nose is aaaalways in a book, Belle. That's not what Daddy says a princess should be doing. Are you really a princess or just a fake?"_

_Belle had been sprawled out on the floor, lying on her stomach as she enjoyed her latest adventure book. She'd been thrilled to finally find a quiet spot, kicking her feet in the air as she read from word to word. Her Papa's guests were loud and rude and she sighed as she looked up from her book at the other girl. "More real than you. So what exactly should a princess be doing, Jane?"_

_Jane laughed. "You can't be any more real than me, fakey." She giggled then walked over to Anya, her blonde friend that was the same age. Between the two of them, they started spouting off random things a princess should do like riding ponies and dancing at parties._

_And Belle had just gone back to her book, quickly getting lost in the world enclosed in the pages again. After hearing Jane yell at Ellyn earlier, calling her a 'big, dumb loof,' Belle had really lost any interest in the girl or her friend._

_In the last few days, Ruby had begun to start howling. And with this new skill, she went to the edge of the woods, hidden from the people, and howled, hoping Belle would hear her. When she didn't see her friend, she sat on her hunches and howled again, a bit longer and louder._

_Belle set her book down and suddenly stood, still ignoring the other princesses who were yappering on with their petty thoughts. The bookworm took off toward the sound of the howls, ignoring the huffs of the other girls as she raced off toward the forest. She'd know her wolf anywhere and stopped when she spotted her. "Ruby!" She ran for the pup, wrapping her arms around her neck. "I've missed you! Papa has friends staying and their daughters are just rude."_

_The pup bounded towards the girl and licked her cheek a few times before taking her hand in her teeth gently, getting Belle to follow. Once deep enough in the woods, she transformed back into her human form. "They were rude to you? I can go beat them up."_

_"They weren't rude to me. Well..." Belle bit her bottom lip. "Actually they were but I ignored them. They were making fun of Ellyn!" She scoffed, crossing her arms. "I told them to stop but they wouldn't. And Papa wouldn't do anything about it." She lowered her arms as she spoke her next words. "I like playing with you better."_

_"Well, I won't ever make fun of you. I love you and I like playing with you better than the other pups." She smiled then hugged her friend tightly. "Wanna play now?"_

_Belle smiled brightly and hugged Ruby back just as tightly, nodding. "I do. Let's go." She took the wolf's hand in her own and ran off into the woods to play a game of hide and seek. _

_She got a stern talking to by her Papa that night after coming home covered in mud, but it was worth it. Every time she and Ruby ran off and got themselves into mischief was worth it. And considering none of the princesses Belle knew ever got any better mannered as they grew, she and Red were in trouble A LOT._

xxx

Red stood in the dress and groaned. "Ellyn, pleeeease let me outta this thing. I feel so weird." She looked at Belle with pleading eyes. Her best puppy dog eyes, and they were good.

Ellyn chuckled, pins between her lips as she worked on those alterations. Belle gave Ruby her best exasperated sigh and stepped closer to examine her friend. "But you look soooo pretty in it, Red. I won't have any suitors by the end of the night because they'll all flock to you."

"Well then, that'll work out for the best, huh?" She whispered. Ruby didn't want Belle to be unhappy with a random prince that would turn out to be a jerk. And she didn't want Belle to have less time for her and eventually replace her.

Belle smiled and leaned in close to the other girl. "As long as you broke all their hearts and came back to me it would." She turned and walked back over to the chair she'd been sitting in. "You're next, Ellyn."

Ruby wasn't sure how to take what Belle just said but it put a smile on her face. "You know I would."

Ellyn raised her brow. "I'm next for what, child?"

"A dress fitting, of course! Did you really think I'd let you get away without going?" The princess winked. Ellyn had been like a mother to her, and she felt she deserved to be there just as much as anyone else, if not moreso.

Ellyn giggled. "Thank you. I didn't want to miss your birthday."

Ruby looked down at the seamstress and smirked. Belle had just made the older woman very happy and it showed.

"There's absolutely no way I would have let you." Belle smiled and watched on as Ellyn did her work.

Later that night, when everything was quiet in the castle, the princess and her wolf laid outside on Belle's balcony, looking up at the stars. "Oh, I see Lupus." She chuckled, pointing it out.

Ruby looked where Belle was pointing and grinned. "Oh yeah! That's so cool." After a few minutes she spoke. "Ohh I see the big bear. I forgot what they call it." She looked over at Belle and smirked. "I say we make up our own star cluster and name it Princess of the Wolves."

"Ursa major. The great bear." Belle smiled, proud of her own fact knowledge as she glanced over at Ruby. "Being a bookworm has it's perks." She then scooted a bit closer to the other girl and rested her head against Ruby's shoulder. "Have I been adopted by the pack?" She grinned, already knowing how much Granny liked her.

"Oh yeah." Ruby smiled and rested her cheek against the top of Belle's head. "I know it's not your birthday yet, but I doubt I'll have time to give it to you tomorrow due to everyone bowing at your feet." She chuckled. "But happy birthday." She pulled a silver wolf pendent on a long black, skinny piece of leather. A necklace. "I made it myself. I hope you like it." She said as it dangled from her fingers.

"Like it?" Belle's eyes lit up as she studied the pendent, sitting up and slowly taking it from Ruby's hand. "I love it." She ran her finger over the silver wolf and then looked down at Ruby. "Will you do the honors?" She smiled, holding the necklace up in front of her.

"I'd love to." Red smiled and moved Belle's hair, slowly tying the necklace around her neck, her fingers moving down her shoulders once she finished. "Let's see."

Belle shivered under Ruby's touch, though the princess hoped it wasn't noticeable, and turned so that Ruby could see before lifting the pendent and smiling as she looked it over. "It really is beautiful, Red."

Ruby had cast the small pendent and used the hide off a bull her family had killed for food. "And now for the finishing touch." She whispered then leaned down and kissed the silver wolf. Pulling back, Red smirked. "Now whereever you may go, I'll always be with you."

Belle watched the other girl closely and then pounced on her like she used to when they were little, knocking Ruby back to the ground and hugging her tightly. "Well, I hope you're never far in the first place."

Red busted out in laughter and hugged her back. "You don't have to worry about that. I am your watch dog, after all." She smirked and kissed her temple.

"True." Belle smiled and nuzzled against her shoulder. "How about you stay the night, Red? It's getting late, and while I know you're capable of taking care of yourself out in the dark, I'd really prefer it if you remained right here. With me."

"Hmm, stay and be honored to be the first one you see on your birthday morning... I'll take that offer." She grinned. "But I'll only stay if we can cuddle like we used to."

Belle gave a charming smile and nodded. "Deal." She got up off the ground and held out her hand for Ruby, leading them inside to fold back the covers before slipping into something more comfortable and sliding under the warm blankets.

Red moved in and laid behind Belle, spooning her. Wrapping her arm around the other girl, she reached up and held the pendant between her thumb and forefinger. "Goodnight Belle."

Belle sighed contently and scooted back into Ruby, melting into the other girl. "Goodnight, Red."

* * *

**Also, if you're wondering why Belle calls her Red... that too will be answered in a flashback :)**


	3. Chapter 3

When the wolf woke up the next morning, she chuckled quietly. Belle was completely on top of her, snuggled into the crook of her neck, the princess' legs straddling her waist and her fingers buried in her hair. The younger girl was utterly adorable. And if Ruby were completely honest with herself, also a little tempting.

When Belle had finally started to rouse, she actually snuggled closer to the wolf, for her warmth. But soon realizing her position, the princess looked up at her friend with slightly pink cheeks and spoke sheepishly. "Um, I, sorry." She moved to get off Ruby, her cheeks even redder.

But Red kept Belle right where she was, wrapping her arms around her. "You don't have to be sorry. I won't tell anyone about how you like to sleep. Very unprincess-like."

Belle laughed and rested her cheek against Red's chest, wrapping her arms around the other girl as best she could. "I hope you never really get mad at me, because you have so much dirt you could use."

"Mm, then you better keep me a very happy big, bad wolf." Her fingers moved up and down Belle's back. "Happy birthday, Belle."

Belle smiled and closed her eyes as she breathed in deep, always comforted and calmed by Red's scent. The princess knew she was always safe with her wolf. "I'll do my best. And thank you. I already know your present is my favorite."

Red grinned. "Yeah? Well, that makes me really happy." She laid there in silence for a moment before speaking. "What can I do for you to make this the best birthday ever? And don't give me any of that 'You just being here makes me day' crap."

Belle's head shot up so she could be eye to eye with Ruby. "That's not crap! It's true!" She chuckled. "But, hmm, what can you do?" She asked, tapping her chin with her index as she at least pretended to be really thoughtful. "If you can convince Papa that I shouldn't have to marry someone from that ball, that I should be able to take my own time in finding true love, then... it'd be the best birthday ever." She smiled.

There was a certain smirk that crossed Ruby's lips. "Oh yeah, I think I can do that." She glanced at the princess' lips quickly then back into her eyes. Belle noticed that quick eye movement and her smile faded, just so a much different look could cover her face. One stuck somewhere between confusion and desire. Red was about to say something else before Ellyn came in and caught them in their current position.

"I can't leave you two alone for any amount of time without you engaging in some sort of behavior that would have others shaking their heads! You know what your Papa would say if he found you in this position, Belle."

The princess sighed and rolled onto her back. "'I don't know how many times I have to tell you, Belle, to start behaving like the young lady and princess you are,'" She began in a deep tone. "'Which means, no wrestling in the mud with wolves, no telling the other noblewomen they're "shallow wraiths who have no souls of their own" and no crawling into bed with another until you're married. It's undecent, even if nothing happened.'" She finished mocking her father.

Red chuckled but then sighed heavily. "Ellyn, Belle is different than all the other snotty princesses because she wants to be. In fact, she's a hundred times better than they ever wish they could be. When she becomes queen, she'll be the best there is because she knows what's on the outside of these walls. She isn't afraid to get dirty. She respects all people." She looked at her friend then back at the servant. "Nothing happened but sleep between us. We're best friends and we're allowed to cuddle. There's nothing wrong with that."

Belle smiled at Ruby and Ellyn just shook her head. "I have no qualms with you two cuddling in bed. You've been inseparable ever since some little wolf's paws dirtied up my freshly cleaned floor," she said with the hint of a smirk. "And I know Belle is a hundred times better than those snotty little girls who want to be queen but, she still has an image to uphold. If the court finds her to be unruly, irresponsible, there could be troubled times ahead," the older woman said kindly.

Red kissed Belle's temple then got out of the bed. "Well, who says that's the correct image a princess should have. She could prove to the court how perfect she is the way she is now." She smiled down at her friend. "Is Maurice up yet? I need to speak with him."

Belle sat up against the headboard and tilted her head to look up at her friend, smiling. Ellyn smiled at the wolf, too, able to see how much she truly cared about the princess. "He is. And he doesn't have any appointments until the afternoon so now would be a good time to catch him."

"Good." The wolf turned her head and winked at Belle before walking out of the room to head straight for his office.

Ellyn watched her walk off and then sat down on the side of the bed, next to the princess. "Now what is that around your neck?" She asked, reaching for the pendent and taking it between her fingers. "A wolf, huh? Wonder who gave you this."

Belle laughed and moved to sit cross legged, pointing out some of the detail Ruby had etched into it. "Isn't it beautiful? Red must have put a lot of work into it."

"She certainly did. Goodness, the fur and eyes, everything is so very detailed. You're very lucky to have a friend like Red in your life."

"I know I am." Belle smiled. "I try to convince her of that often but, Red's stubborn." She sighed.

"That she is, but I know that girl will do anything for you. Red has a big heart and you fill up most of it. But she doesn't feel that she's good enough to be in your presence. She's a mere werewolf and you, well, you're a princess. You do the math."

"But I'm just a mere mortal!" Belle threw her hands up. "No more or less important than any other - title or no title. I don't care about any of that stuff. You know that, Ellyn. Red knows that. She just..." Belle sighed deeply again. "I wish she'd just see herself the way I see her. How special she is."

"How exactly do you see her, Belle?"

"I..." Belle's cheeks turned red. "Well, she's my best friend. She's the bravest, kindest, most selfless person I know. Besides you, of course." The girl smiled at her friend and maid. "She's also a lot of fun and smarter than she gives herself credit for." She shrugged. "I love her."

Ellyn smiled brightly. "I know you love her. She loves you too, ya know. Ruby may get you into trouble, but I think she's the best thing that could've happened to you. She's really brought you out of the shell you were in the first four years of your life."

Belle laughed. "Trouble would be an understatement. But, I do my fair share of getting her into mischief, I guess," she said sheepishly. Her eyes lit up at the mentioning of their first meeting. "It's going to sound incredibly sappy but... Red really does make my life a full one. I'm lucky to have her."

"Just keep that in mind, dear." Ellyn patted her leg with a smile then got up to leave the bedroom, leaving Belle slightly confused by her response.

xxx

Red knocked lightly then turned the knob and stepped into the king's office. "Maurice, may I speak with you?"

The man looked up from his desk and smiled widely when he saw the wolf. "Red! Yes, come on in and take a seat." As soon as she had moved to do so, he continued. "So what's on your mind today? You and Belle didn't set something on fire, did you?"

"Haha, no, not this morning, but the day is still young." She grinned wolfishly. "I actually wanted to speak with you about finding Belle a suitor."

Maurice laughed, holding his pot belly. "Oh, I hope it stays that way." His eyes met Red's as he spoke his next words. "You do, hmm?" He cocked a brow. "Did you have one in mind, or has Belle talked you into this discussion?"

"I don't necessarily have one in mind and, well ,she didn't talk me into anything. We discussed it but I knew I was going to talk to you about it anyway." Taking a deep breath, she started. "Why not give your daughter a chance to find true love on her own? To give her away to a stranger... I don't like the idea of it, Sir. What if they don't cherish her the way she deserves? What if they hurt her? She'll be stuck with a man who doesn't love her the way he should for the rest of her life. Do you really want that for your daughter?"

Maurice smiled kindly and reached across his desk to take Ruby's hand. "Belle is lucky to have a friend like you." He squeezed her hand and gently patted it before letting go. "But the kingdom needs Belle to marry a strong suitor, Red. Someone who can help her rule the throne and take care of any threats presented to our walls. I assure you I won't allow her to marry a cruel man. I've checked into each suitor's reputation." He pushed his chair back and stood, walking over to a portrait of Belle's mother. "Did you know Belle's mother and I had an arranged marriage? It didn't start out as love, but it grew into that, and I loved her more than anything."

Red sighed. "You and your wife were the lucky ones. Not every couple has luck like you did, Sir. Belle doesn't want to marry some random prince. I'd like to see her with someone who will love her before they get married. She deserves to be happy with the one of her choosing. Please, give her some time."

Maurice sighed and slowly turned back around to face Red. "How about I make you a deal? Belle is to choose the suitor she likes best at the ball and give him a chance. Three months. If she isn't happy with him at the end of those three months, and finds someone else she'd rather spend her days with, I'll give that lad her hand in marriage. Granted he isn't some lowly thief or of the such. Sound fair enough?"

Red took a deep breath and then nodded. "That's fair." She smiled and then stood to shake his hand like it was a true deal. "But the catch is, I get to take him out if the man turns out to be a bastard."

Maurice chuckled and nodded. "If he's a bastard to my daughter, I give you full permission to teach him a lesson or two."

Red smirked. "You and I, we make a pretty good team when it comes to Belle." She glanced at the door before her attention was redirected to Maurice once again. "I'll see you soon. I have to make this birthday the best for my best friend."

"Alright, you two have fun but stay out of trouble. And remember, I do want to see my daughter at some point today!" He called out as Ruby exited his office.

"No promises!" She responded with a laugh. Once she was back in Belle's room, she saw the princess at her dresser and decided to have a little fun. Sneaking up silently behind her, Red grabbed the girl from behind and picked her up laughing. "BOO!"

Belle actually gave out a little girly scream, scared out of her wits for a few seconds. "Dammit, Red!" Once the other girl had set her down, the princess turned to face her and playfully shove Ruby. "You scared the crap out of me."

"That would be the point, yes." She laughed and sat down on the foot of the bed.

"Yeah, well, when we're old ladies and you give me a heart attack pulling that crap you'll feel sorry."

Red chuckled some more and then cleared her throat to speak in a somber tone. "So, I have some good news and some bad news. Good news is, you don't have to marry anyone."

Belle tilted her head and smirked before swiftly taking a seat next to Red on the bed. "That's great news! You actually convinced Papa? I owe you so much. But wait..." Her brow furrowed a bit. "What's the bad news?"

"Bad news is…" she started with one eye closed, grimacing slightly. "You do have to choose a suitor tonight and give them a three-month chance. If you don't feel anything for them after that time, and fall for someone within those months, then Maurice will give that person your hand in marriage." Red didn't use the words 'he' or 'him' unconsciously.

Belle listened closely and arched a brow, wrapping her arm around Red's as she leaned against her. "So, could this someone else be anyone? Like, could it be a hunter or tracker?" She tossed out there, knowing deep down the reasons she chose those specific positions. "Or does it have to be someone of noble blood?"

"As long as they aren't a thief or such then you should be good." The wolf smiled, looking at Belle and placing her hand on her knee. "So good luck getting through the random men to get to the one you really want in three months."

Belle sighed. "Three months really isn't very long to make a decision like that. If I, hypothetically, don't find someone on my own in that time, do I have to marry the suitor?"

"I'd assume so, but you may be able to convince your father otherwise." The older girl shrugged. "But if you open your heart, you'll find the one you're meant to be with." Red looked away, almost hating the fact that she was going to loose so much time with her friend due to some guy.

"What if I just want to be with you? I'd rather spend the day in the woods with you than with some stuffy prince who wants me to be something I'm not. You have met those other princesses, right? I can't imagine that the boys are any better."

Red's brow furrowed instantly, her heart pounding. "Be with me? Wouldn't your kingdom kinda frown upon that?" She asked, her heart cracking just a bit. "I mean, other than me being a girl, I am a werewolf. The only ones who know what I really am are you, your father and Ellyn." She said, looking over at Belle. "But, I can't stand the thought of loosing time that we could spend together to some guy."

Belle's eyes locked with Ruby's as she spoke, getting fired up as she often did when she stood for something she believed in. "I don't even see why I need to get married. Some traditions are just ridiculous. I could rule this kingdom on my own just as well as I could with a man by my side. And, it's not like Papa is stepping down anytime soon."

"So, you would rather be with me than marry a man that could give you everything you've ever dreamed of?"

"Everything I've ever dreamed of?" Belle asked incredulously. "I already have so much. A family who loves me, lots of books and, most importantly, my wolf." She grinned and rested her chin on Ruby's shoulder, her hand sliding down her arm until it rested in the other girl's. "The only thing I'm missing is at least one grand adventure. And that's a dream you can help make reality for me. We could go on one together."

Ruby laced her fingers with Belle's, glancing down at their interlocked hands. "Whereever you wanna go, whatever you wanna see, I can take you there." Ruby knew she loved Belle, but was very slowly beginning to realize that she was in love with her.

Belle smiled and kissed Ruby's cheek. "Well then, I'll just have to blow off whatever suitor I end up getting stuck with at the end of the we can go off and do our own thing. Maybe he'll get so frustrated he won't want to marry me."

"I like the way you think." Ruby smiled.

"I know you do." Belle smirked. "Just like I'm a fan of your brain. It's how we manage to create such chaos."

Red chuckled and nodded. "Now, how about we go swimming before you have to get ready for your party?"

The younger girl stood and pulled Ruby up with her. "A swim sounds wonderful. I vote we avoid the palace for as long as possible."

"Agreed."

The moment they got to their spot, Ruby stripped as quickly as possible then climbed the big rock and dove in. Popping back up, she wiped the water from her eyes and slicked her hair back. Her eyes searched for Belle but she didn't see her until the nude princess got to the ledge. Then Red couldn't look away.

"If Ellyn saw us right now she'd have such a fit!" Belle yelled out from the top of the rock. "Which is always entertaining." She grinned before running to the edge and diving off into the water, reemerging not far from Red.

Ruby giggled and splashed her when Belle popped up. "She would have a cow. Hell, maybe the whole barn." She smirked. "So how's your birthday so far?"

Belle laughed and splashed Ruby back, wading in the water. "So far? Great thanks to you. I'm still not looking forward to that ball, but I can't wait to see you in that dress with your hair and makeup all done." She winked.

"Believe me, sweetie, I'll be nothing compared to you. But I do expect at least one dance with the birthday girl."

"Of course." Belle tipped her head quickly. "I'll even save the last one for you." She swam a little closer, slowly. "And, Red... you're going to be breathtaking. I know it."

The older girl smiled at her friend and reached her hand up, cupping Belle's cheek. "You are way too sweet to me."

"Just as sweet as you deserve." Belle replied easily, setting her hand over Ruby's. "Just a forewarning, Princess Jane," she said in a hoity toity tone, batting her lashes to add to the effect, "will be making an appearance tonight. I remember how that last encounter of yours went. Let's aim to avoid her."

"Uhh, really? Lil miss Janie poo. I cannot stand that snot head." She grumbled. "Anyone that says something or looks at you in a way they shouldn't angers me but, she tops the charts."

Belle set her hands on Ruby's shoulders. "She is by far the worse human being I've ever met, but try not to let her get to you. She's not worth either of ours' time. However, I am grateful for how protective you are of me." She smiled softly.

Ruby moved her hands slowly up and down Belle's arms. "That's easier said than done. I still think you should let me wolf out on her and scare the crap out of her."

"Well, I'm pretty sure you were only mere seconds away from wolfing out the last time when she went very pallid and looked on the verge of crapping her pants, soooo..." Belle grinned.

xxx

_Twelve-years-old and Belle was behind the other girls who were no longer completely flat chested and had begun to enter the early stages of womanhood. She wasn't too bothered by the fact she was a late bloomer but the other girls made it out to be a big deal. And the fact she was a tomboy didn't help matters much._

_She was attempting to sneak out of the castle one afternoon to meet Ruby when Jane and her friend happened upon her. The two other princesses were once again in the kingdom on a visit with their families._

_"Hey, little baby! Where you going?" Janie asked, prancing up to the younger princess. When Belle turned, she and Anya grimaced. "Eww, what do you have on!? It's soooo ugly!" They laughed and started picking at her cloak._

_Belle was wearing a simple riding outfit consisting of pants, a blouse and cloak; fully expecting to be running around out in the woods with wolves. She frowned as Jane and Anya picked at her cloak, slapping their hands away. "Deep down you're an ugly person but no one ever says it out loud."_

_Jane then slapped Belle across the face and Anya pushed her backwards. When the princess fell to the floor, it opened up the sight of the two girls to the window, where Ruby was climbing through. And in a flash, she was in both of their faces, hands gripping both of the tops of their dresses as she pushed them into the wall. "You will never put your hands on my friend again. You got it!?" _

_Both of the princesses were trembling in fear, Belle quickly on her feet again and gently tugging at Ruby's arm, to pull her away from them. "Red, Red, please let them go. They're not worth it."_

_She pulled back, only because Belle pleaded her to. "Get out." She told the girls, and once they scampered away, Ruby turned to her friend. "Are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine. I'm... kind of used to being picked on." The princess shrugged, looking at the ground. "I'd rather be reading a book or playing adventure games outside than flaunting around in a dress. It doesn't make me the most popular by any means."_

_"You shouldn't be used to it, Belle." Ruby gently took Belle's chin between her index finger and thumb to lift her head up. "From now on, I will always protect you." She said looking into the younger girl's eyes with conviction. _

_Belle smiled and stepped in close to hug Ruby. "Thank you, Red."_

__xxx

Seeing that the sun was past hightime, Ruby's eyes went wide. "We have to get ready!" She ran out of the water, Belle following her, and they put their clothes back on. "There's only one way to get you there in time." The wolf smirked then transformed. Turning her back to Belle, Red looked back at her, waiting for her friend to climb on.

Belle cocked a brow as she looked over her now wolfy friend. "This time, no leaping over large ravines, please." She said as she climbed onto Red's back, gripping onto her black fur and leaning over, close enough to whisper in her pointy ear. "I do want to make it there in one piece."

Red made a sound as if she were laughing then took off in the direction of the castle. She made it there in less than ten minutes and changed back before anyone saw, the two climbing up some vines on the side before collapsing onto the floor in a fit of laughter.

Belle sat up and playfully nudged Red with her foot. "I don't see what's so funny. I almost wet myself while still on your back that time, you know. It scared the bejesus out of me. I didn't think we were going to clear the landing!"

"Ew, yeah, thankfully you were strong enough to hold it in. And by the way, when you tell me not to do something, it's like telling 8-year-old me not to pull the trigger." The wolf chuckled.

Belle started laughing hard, falling back on the floor again and slinging an arm over her stomach. "Next time I will pee on you. Just to teach you a lesson." She lifted her head and smirked at Red. "Poor Roderick. He couldn't sit for a week. You just have to revolt against everything I say."

"Ew! I'll buck you off. And I do it because it's fun." Red grinned before huffing. "The arrow didn't embed itself into his buttock that deeply." She said sheepishly. "I dare you to tell me not to do something."

Belle couldn't stop laughing, shaking her head. "I'm soo just teasing. Do you know how embarrassed I'd actually be if that happened? And I'm sure Roderick didn't think 'Oh I'm so lucky. The arrow Red just shot into my butt with the crossbow she was clearly told to stay away from didn't hurt me too badly.'" She chuckled and bit her bottom lip as she set her head back down on the floor gently. "Hmm, I forbade you from running across the courtyard butt naked the next time Papa has guests from a neighboring kingdom over for an afternoon of croquet and tea."

"Ahh trigger here I come!" Red put her hand up in the air and acted like she pulled one with a laugh. "And Roderick has long since forgiven me. Stop using it against me!"

Belle chuckled, all the laughter actually making her sides hurt. "Stop, stop. I know he has and Papa would kill us both if that happened." She took a deep breath and smiled. "Although... I would love to see it. The looks on all those uptight old men's faces would be hilarious."

Ruby bout lost it. "You just told me not to do it twice so now I really have to do it. In fact, I may just strip that red dress off tonight and run around." She turned her head to Belle and smirked. "Could you see that?"

"I wouldn't put it past you." Belle grinned as she looked back at her friend. "I really would be suitorless by the end of the night. In which case, by all means. Strip naked and run around tonight."

"I should," Red nodded, "but then act like everyone else. Introduce myself while stark naked. If you want an easy out tonight, you just wink."

Belle cracked up again, unable to stop herself from doing so. "Oh god. People would die. You likely wouldn't make it out of the room unscathed." The princess smiled as Ruby rested her forehead against her own. "I'll try and remember that. But what if I'm winking for other reasons?" She asked, her eyes involuntarily falling on Ruby's lips for a moment.

"Then you should act on those other reasons." Red whispered, seeing where the girl's eyes went.

The atmosphere in the room instantly shifted. Belle's eyes met Ruby's and, after a brief moment of contemplation, the princess leaned in closer, her lips about to brush against Red's when Ellyn walked into the room.

Red's heart was beating fast but the moment the door opened for the second time, before a kiss, her heart rate spiked. She looked upside down at the door and saw Ellyn standing there with her hands on her hips. "Why in god's green earth are you two not getting ready? And wet?! You've been swimming again. Ohh bath time and hurry up!"

Belle jumped when she heard Ellyn's voice, the princess sitting up and pouting. "Is it time already?" She asked, her whiny tone making her sound the slightest like the royal she was. "Alright. I'm moving." Belle stood and headed for the door, stopping to look back at a slightly stunned looking Ruby. "I'll see you at the ball." She smiled before disappearing into the hall, to head toward the baths.

xxx

Ruby had gone home to take a bath and have Granny help her get ready. The older wolf used what she had for make up and made it work well. She used a light shade of juice from a berry for eye shadow, to match the girl's dress, and then used a darker shade for her lipstick. Once that was done, her hair was pinned up loosely and the dress was put onto her tanned body, fitting perfectly. "Well, what do you think, Granny?"

Granny stepped back to look her over and then clutched at her chest. "It's a girl! Holy crap. I didn't know it was a granddaughter I had." The older woman teased with a smile. "You look beautiful, Ruby. And I bet Belle will look just as beautiful. You two will make a fine pair at the ball. Cause I'd be naive to think you wouldn't find your way into each other's arms for a dance or two."

Red laughed and punched her arm lightly. "That's not nice." She smirked. "Thank you and yeah, I can't wait to see her." She snorted. "Belle and I aren't a couple, Granny. But I did get her to promise to give me at least one dance. She happened to choose the last dance."

"Well, isn't that sweet." Granny chuckled as she began clearing away the makeup items. "As much time as you two spend together, I'm surprised you're not a couple. Especially with the way you eye each other any time she comes over."

"Eye each other? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, girl." Granny said, dipping her chin down and looking over her glasses. "You're a lovesick pup. And that princess is a fool. A wonderful fool but a fool nonetheless for falling for a peasant. And a wolf at that."

Ruby sat down on the edge of her bed and sighed. "I've always loved Belle, she's my best friend, how could I not? But..." She sighed. "We've almost kissed twice today only to have Ellyn walk in right before we did. Granny, I know she's a princess and that I'm just a peasant. And to top it off, that I'm a werewolf. I… what should I do?"

"In my book, there's absolutely nothing wrong with the idea of you two being together. But..." She sighed, leaning against the doorframe to Red's room. "Belle's father is trying to find her a rich suitor, Ruby. Someone who belongs in their world. That's what this whole ball is about, after all. I know the king has been good to you, but do you ever truly feel a part of their world? Or like you're just sitting on the sidelines? I just want you to be careful and not get hurt."

"I don't feel like I'm good enough to even know her name." Ruby dropped her gaze to the floor, rubbing her forehead. "I don't feel like I belong, but I don't ever want to leave Belle. I told her when I was 13 that I would always protect her. I'll never break that promise. Hell, I told Belle when I was six that I loved her and wouldn't leave." She sighed deeply. "I don't think I can bare to see her with anyone else."

"Then, you have to tell her how you feel if you haven't already done so." Granny nodded. "Belle's a wise girl. She can make smart decisions on her own. If she loves you back and wants to be with you, then you have my blessing." The older woman smiled warmly. "Just remember, Ruby, that if you two choose to be together, there is no going back to what you have now."

"That's what scares me."

* * *

**That part where Jane picks on Belle when they're younger... I totally wanted to use the term 'steak sauce.' Because I just learned today that it's intended as a sort of insult to a flat chested girl. The stuff people come up with... *shakes head* Look it up in the urban dictionary if you don't know what it means. It's crude, but kind of funny. I have a warped since of humor. Really.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am soooo sorry I haven't updated this story, anything really, in a while. Hopefully, the next break between chapters won't be even half as long.**

**With that, enjoy the chap and let me know what you think! xo TBNYEK  
**

* * *

Walking into the ballroom, Red and her grandmother searched for Belle with their eyes until the younger wolf grabbed Granny's wrist quickly. Her eyes locked onto the most beautiful girl she had ever seen and a smile spread across her lips. "Belle." She whispered and crossed the room to her best friend, Granny chuckling behind her.

Belle was in a light blue dress that brought out her eyes, her auburn brown hair curled and up in a bun, a few loose tendrils framing her face. As soon as she spotted the wolf headed in her direction, the princess smiled brightly; a smile reserved just for Ruby. "I was right." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You are breathtaking."

Red grinned and took Belle's hand and spun the girl around slowly. "Wow... not as breathtaking as you are. Absolutely beautiful, Belle." She smiled then pulled her in for a light hug.

Belle smiled and wrapped her arms around Red's lithe frame, resting her cheek against the other girl's chest for just a moment. Pulling back, she spotted Granny and waved over at the older woman. "Your Granny is pulling off her dress well, too." She chuckled.

"Yeah, she is." Red laughed softly and nodded. She waved at her grandmother and then Ellyn when she spotted her - the older maid smiling warmly at her girls, Belle grinning back. The corners of Ruby's lips pulled upwards when she saw the interaction. "So, where is our favorite stuck up princess at?"

Belle wrapped an arm around Ruby's waist and slowly began to lead her across the dance floor, tilting her head subtly in the direction of Jane. "She's currently trying to steal some of my suitors away because her ball didn't go so well. Shocker, I know."

"Oh man! An ugly stuck up girl like her still with no suitor? Gosh, I think the world may just catch on fire."

Belle laughed and released her hold on Red as they neared her father, who smiled warmly at the both of them. "You both look beautiful tonight." He pulled his daughter into a hug and chuckled at her 'Papa, not in front of everyone!'

Red chuckled at their actions and nodded in Maurice's direction. "You don't look so bad yourself, Mister."

The king smiled and then glanced down at his daughter as she stepped back. "I'm proud of you, Belle. And tonight, several young men will get the chance to see what Red and I already know." He winked at the other girl.

Red smiled and looked at her friend. "And you just let me know if they put their hands where they shouldn't be."

"My my. What sort of party are we expecting tonight?" Belle gave a wink of her own and smirked as she glanced around the room, realizing she knew very few people in attendance.

"You never know with boys." Red leaned a bit closer and whispered. "Want me to stick around you?"

"Only if you want to. I don't want you to HAVE to follow me all night. You should have fun." She whispered back.

"I only have fun with you." Red said in her ear gruffly.

Before Belle could respond, Jane had finally made her way over to them with her head held high, Maurice slipping away. Belle turned her attention to the other princess and spoke politely. "Good evening, Jane. It's... nice to see you." She forced a smile.

"Well, it isn't all that nice to see you." Ruby stepped up beside Belle with her arms crossed over her chest, which made the annoying princess back down. "I-I mean, I uh... Happy birthday." Jane then scampered off in the other direction.

Belle bit her lip, almost losing it with Jane's comment and Red's following response. As soon as the bitchy, raven-haired girl was out of sight, the bookworm looked over at her friend and laughed. "Terrified. She's still terrified of you."

"I'm the big, bad wolf remember." Red laughed and leaned in close, howling softly in the brunette's ear; only for her to hear.

A shiver ran down Belle's spine then, even though the room itself suddenly felt much warmer. Somehow, she kept her voice steady. "Come. Let's dance." She took hold of her friend's hand and led her to the dance floor, Red grinning like a fool behind her.

"Wow, first AND last dance, huh? I must be special."

"Very," Belle replied simply, her eyes meeting Ruby's as she placed one of the girl's hands on her waist, keeping the other in her own. Her free hand rested on Ruby's shoulder, the skin beneath smooth but heated.

Ruby couldn't tear her eyes off of Belle's beautiful blue. Every time she looked into them, she got lost in her own little world. "If... you don't find a suitor tonight... meet me at the swimming hole."

Belle arched a slender brow in questioning, but just nodded, speaking quietly. "Okay. I will." She smiled softly, finishing out the dance with her friend before a handsome young man approached them, offering his hand to the princess. Giving Ruby one last small smile, she, hesitantly, let the other girl go and took it.

Ruby didn't want to let go of Belle but did and stepped away. However tonight turned out was how it was supposed to be. She walked back to her Granny but got stopped midway by another handsome man offering his hand. She finally agreed to dance.

Belle danced with a string of young men who were often handsome but also arrogant and self-centered or shy beyond belief. Even the sometimes awkward bookworm struggled to keep conversation going with those types. But, at the end of the night, she most looked forward to that final dance with Red, heading in her direction when a tall, broad shouldered man with dark hair stepped into her path.

Red was also making her way toward Belle when the brute got in her way.

"Hello, Princess Belle. My name is Gaston. I would be honored to take you for one last dance."

Belle almost said no. That she had promised to give it to another. But her Papa was watching expectantly, the princess smiling politely and nodding. "Of course, Sir Gaston." She took the offered hand and stepped in to dance with him, tossing Red an apologetic look over his shoulder.

Red looked down and shrugged. It was the end of the party and the wolf decided it was time to go. She stopped by her Granny and spoke softly. "Don't expect me home tonight." Then she kissed her cheek before leaving.

"Oh. Okay." Granny said, a little baffled as to what exactly her granddaughter had up her sleeve but not objecting.

Belle sighed as she watched Ruby walk off, not really paying that much attention to what Gaston had to say.

* * *

Part of Red didn't expect Belle to show up at their spot. She sat on top of the rock and looked at the water below. But the moment she heard rustling in the bushes behind her, she turned quickly, her eyes glowing.

Belle pushed the brush aside and stepped out from the shadows, smiling as she caught full sight of Ruby under the moon's pale light; the girl looking even more stunning if that were possible in her natural environment, eyes bright in the darkness. "Hi."

"Belle?" Ruby calmed down then stepped off the rock. "I-I didn't expect to see you here."

"Did you really expect me to choose one of those boys over you?" Belle chuckled and shook her head, stepping close and taking Ruby's hands in her own.

"I was hoping not but when you gave the last dance to that brute... well, my hope was kinda dashed." She took a deep breath and squeezed Belle's hands lightly.

"You're far more interesting. Now, what'd you want to meet for?"

"Well, I am a wolf when they're mere humans." She chuckled, ignoring the question.

"I'm sorry about that. Papa was giving me one of those looks and..." Belle shook her head. "That's not a very good excuse. I'm just really sorry. But, we can still have the last dance." She smiled and moved one hand to Red's shoulder, like she had done for their first dance, and stepped in even closer. "Would you grant me the honor, my dear, big, bad wolf, of having this one, final dance?"

Ruby smiled sweetly and placed her hand's on Belle's hips. "I would love to, my sweet, beautiful princess." She started swaying with Belle and smirked. "You know… this is even more special. All the others had to have music. We have silence. Just the two of us."

"I like it better this way." Belle said softly, her cheek brushing Ruby's as she moved even closer to the taller girl. "So, getting back to my earlier question, why'd you want to meet?"

Not looking at Bell, Red felt a bit braver, but not by much. "Granny said that if I say what's on my heart we'll never get back to what we have right now if things go wrong but... I'm going to risk it and hope for the best." She swallowed hard and pulled Belle just a little closer. "I-I'm... in love with you, Belle."

Belle's heart began to pound in her chest right around the time Red began talking about Granny's advice concerning her feelings, the princess inhaling sharply when Ruby spoke those feelings outloud. She pulled back so she could see her friend's face, her eyes locking with green ones. "I love you too, Red."

Ruby smiled silently for a moment and ran her fingers over Belle's neat hair. "I've always dreamed about you saying it back but I never expected for it to feel this amazing."

Belle smiled, her eyes twinkling. "I was afraid you'd never feel the way I do about you. But I was still hopeful when I heard about your agreement with Papa."

"I've always loved you, but I just recently realized that you're my true love." She looked down at Belle's lips then looked around them. "I really hope no one will pop outta the bushes and interrupt us this time."

"Well, I'm pretty sure Ellyn didn't follow me so I'd say we're in the clear this time." Belle chuckled and then bit her bottom lip as Red's eyes fell back on her.

Red smiled. "Good. Because I've been waiting too long for the taste of your lips." She whispered as she leaned in to brush her lips against the princess'.

Belle closed her eyes as Ruby's soft lips brushed against hers, getting up on her tip toes and gently placing her hands on the sides of the wolf's neck to deepen the kiss.

That one kiss sent many thoughts and emotions soaring into Red. There was a certain magic that transpired between the two, and Ruby had to have Belle closer.

Belle had been kissed before, but it'd never felt like this. She was breathless when her kiss with Red ended, the princess resting her forehead against the other girl's. "So what's the next step for us?"

"I don't want any man to have you. I want you. I want to be the one that takes care of you. I know I'm just a peasant and to top it off, part of a race that is feared in your kingdom, but I love you and that should be enough, right?"

"It's enough for me." Belle said, caressing Ruby's cheek affectionately. "I don't know how Papa will handle the news, but I don't really care. I don't want to be with anyone else."

"I'll take care of you, and if they have a problem with it and force me away from you, then... we'll go on that grand adventure you wanted to experience."

Belle smiled and gave Ruby another, quick kiss. "As long as I'm with you, I'll be happy." The princess took her wolf's hand and led her over to the large rock they often jumped from, sitting down with her legs dangling over the edge, tugging on Red's hand to join her.

The wolf happily joined her. Sitting down beside the princess, she laced their fingers together. "Ever since I was six, you have meant the world to me."

"For a long time, you were my only friend. And then when I had the chance to make others, I really didn't want to because they didn't even come close to being the kind of person you are." Belle looked over at Red as she spoke her next words. "I've loved you for a long time. You're the center of my world, too." She smiled, Red returning it before leaning in to kiss the princess again softly.


End file.
